Five Time Kurt called Blaine 'Blaine Warbler'
by Aeria
Summary: COMPLETE. Exactly what the title says. Two times before 'Prom Queen', two times after. One a bit angsty, two fairly smutty, a couple very fluffy. And now with bonus Sixth time when the tables turned...FLUFFY.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Five times Kurt called Blaine 'Blaine Warbler'

**Rating:** NC-17 (PG for this one)

**Spoilers:** Up to Prom Queen

**Summary:** Exactly what the title says.

**Authors Notes:** I wrote this ages ago. The 25th of May. And never got around to getting it properly edited or perfected and there remains the problem of there being no sixth time when Kurt _doesn't_ call him 'Blaine Warbler'. This was written just after Prom Queen so it deviates in some small ways from canon after that. There are five parts. Some short, some long. One a bit angsty, two fairly smutty, a couple very fluffy. Just my usual style.

It's all written and I've read through it several times. I'll post a part a day for the next five days. That is the plan. Don't hate me too much for breaking it up. I'm an attention whore and so often I have to post 10k word epic smut in one dose because breaking up a smut scene is just mean!

**The First Time**

The first time Kurt calls him Blaine Warbler it's because he's in a teasing, playful mood and he likes to watch his boyfriend blush to the tips of his ears. They were out for lunch with Mercedes and Rachel and had been mostly concentrating on just holding hands beneath the table as the girls talked incessantly about Nationals and set lists and how awesome they were when Blaine's hand had tensed and then slipped away. Kurt looked up questioningly and Blaine fidgeted under his gaze and Kurt slowly caught up with what Rachel had said. Out of context just more rambling but with Blaine fighting down a blush and laying his hands in front him and looking just a touch embarrassed. "Nationals this, Nationals that, solo, solo, solo, me, me, me, Oh my god, the judges will love all of it! We're gonna rock their world!" made Kurt stifle a giggle behind his coffee cup.

He only let Rachel gush another few minutes before wrapping a hand around Blaine's bicep – he was _still _being adorably embarrassed – and dragging him up and out of his seat. Kurt made their excuses, a little snark in his voice at Rachel having hijacked the entire conversation, blew Mercedes a kiss and then walked Blaine out the door.

His hand slips down Blaine's arm to interlace their fingers as they walk towards the car. Blaine doesn't resist and only laughs under his breath when Kurt follows him around to the driver's side. Blaine has gotten very good at picking parking spaces next to walls in the last few weeks and Kurt has never missed an opportunity to take advantage of the small amount of privacy afforded. When he comes around to face Blaine though he doesn't kiss him, just smirks and Blaine realizes very quickly that his embarrassment hasn't been as covert as he had hoped and suddenly he's blushing again.

"So sounds like the New Directions have it all planned out for New York," Kurt says, a seemingly innocent comment but Blaine is already pursing his lips in preparation for what is to follow. "Gonna rock their world," Kurt says through a barely contained smile.

Blaine's now moving from one foot to the other and definitely blushing. Kurt struggles to catch him this off-guard on a regular basis and is enjoying the look on him. Not responding except to move forward to try to end the embarrassment with a kiss, Blaine whines ever so slightly, hopefully inaudibly, in the back of his throat when Kurt darts away and smiles ever wider at him.

"Don't you like that phrase? 'Gonna rock your world?'" Kurt teases and it's light-hearted and joking and surely Kurt's allowed to mock him just a little. He did kiss Rachel.

Blaine just tries to kiss him again and huffs when Kurt won't give in. "I was drunk," he whines, "And an idiot and I'm sorry."

Kurt's smile immediately turns softer, "I'm just teasing you," he mumbles as he finally leans forward and presses an all too chaste kiss to Blaine's mouth. "You were drunk and an idiot and I find that funny." Blaine looks at him with puppy-dog eyes, clearly not seeing the humor. "In hindsight," Kurt adds, remembering the bitter taste he'd had to deal with for the several confusing, angry days that had followed. "And I find you adorable when you blush like this," Kurt finishes, pressing another kiss.

Blaine smiles at that and leans in to make the kiss last even as Kurt's pulling back. "Blaine Warbler," he says, just a little bit singsong, mostly enamored. "Did she rock your world?"

Blaine's about to slink back into embarrassed, begin to work his way towards grumpy because he'd rather Kurt just drop it and kiss him but Kurt looks so hopeful and happy and his hands have come up to rest innocuously at Blaine's hips, pressing him just slightly back against the car and Blaine doesn't mind so much when Kurt says his name like that. Sounds a hell of a lot better than every time he's ever replayed Rachel saying it in his mind.

And it's the perfect opening for a perfect answer which Kurt is probably waiting for and then maybe he'll kiss him properly. "I thought so for a while there. Then I kissed you." It's a coy little abashed smile that Kurt gives him and that Blaine knows is mirrored across his own features. The relationship is all so new and sometimes they utter crazy, grown-up admissions of things they don't really understand but kind of think they feel. Sometimes it's just there in their eyes and it could be scary or silly but mostly it's just amazing. Somehow this has turned into one of those moments and their smiles grow and then Kurt leans in and kisses him properly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As promised, here's the second installment. Thank you so very much to everyone who reviewed the first part. I'm so glad to see people enjoying such insane amounts of fluff. Because these boys…they're fluffy. **

**The Second Time**.

The second time Kurt calls him Blaine Warbler is almost a month later and it's only because Blaine's being obnoxious without trying and no amount of meaningful looks will communicate exactly what Kurt wants. They're out again, most of the New Directions there plus a few Warblers and what started as lunch between friends on a Saturday had turned into a roving gang of teenagers that kept breaking into song as they wandered through the mall. Security eventually came over and told them to take it outside and they'd laughed and left peacefully and were now all standing around the parking lot making plans for the evening or the next day, fractioning off into groups but still not wanting to actually get into cars and leave because it's a sunny day and every single person there is in high spirits.

Blaine's talking to Puck and Finn about something that looks to be a sport—going on his wild gesturing—and Kurt's just finished arguing Celine Dion with Quinn. Not two weeks ago physically inseparable, Kurt and Blaine have managed to put several meters distance between them and Kurt actually takes a moment to enjoy that. Blaine's not even talking to the Warblers, he's talking to Kurt's friends, their friends. It makes Kurt's heart race just a little and something warm curl through him. But now it's time to go; if they want an empty house to themselves, they need to leave now. Kurt's done the math and Finn will have to drive Quinn home and will get his obligatory fifteen minutes making out in the car before he leaves her. So if they leave at the same time, it's an empty house for half an hour. Or better if they leave now. Regardless, he'll have to stay alert, listening for the sound of the front door. Of course. Like usual.

Even if they leave now it will still be a mad scramble up the stairs to fall onto Kurt's bed in a tangle of limbs and try again to see just how long they can make out before it all becomes too much and they force themselves to stop. The press of bodies paired with the gravity that they get from making out on the bed is new and fantastic and Kurt cannot comprehend why they waited over a month to start, why he waited, because it turns out Blaine was ready and holding back and all it took was one particular afternoon on the couch where Kurt whined just a little too low and moved just a little too fast and realized how hard Blaine was beneath his hips as they both slid to horizontal on the couch. Kurt had freaked, Blaine had babbled, begging forgiveness and about eight seconds later, Kurt was pressing him back down into the cushions because he realized he'd never felt or heard or seen anything hotter than Blaine beneath him, wanting him like that. Granted, Blaine had pushed him off less than a minute later, blushing furiously and saying it was all too much but Kurt's grin was primal and he'd waited patiently for Blaine to let him crawl back over him and then simply done it again.

So began a week of just doing that over and over and over again and it wasn't even nearly enough and each time they managed to make it last a little bit longer, managed to feel a little bit less awkward during the breaks they forced themselves to take and a little more of everything else. Every time Kurt managed to get a new noise or admission out of Blaine, a new square inch of skin to skirt his fingertips across experimentally.

They tried to talk about it, particularly Kurt tried to talk about why they were stopping, but that was so much more awkward than everything else, especially when they could just keep making out and pressing their hips together and daring to take it all closer and closer to something more. So mostly they didn't talk. But Kurt knew he was addicted and knew Blaine was as well, had no doubt of that. Every time they do it, every time Blaine or Kurt or both pull away and smile, embarrassed and turned on, Kurt wonders if later that night Blaine thinks about him and does more. Hopes so. Because Kurt certainly does.

And now there is time for another haphazard, desperate round of – Kurt didn't even know what to call it – touching, rubbing, rutting whatever. There is time and that time is slipping away and he has called Blaine twice, much to the amusement of Quinn, and Blaine has managed to not hear him. Blaine had looked over, caught his eye and smiled three times but by the time Kurt had realized, Blaine is always looking back at the guys. Finally, now very much to the amusement of Quinn, Lauren and Mercedes, Kurt slides off the car bonnet he has been perched on and walks over to his boyfriend, standing beside him exuding impatience. But Blaine is talking and only shoots him a glance.

Kurt stops himself from tugging on his boyfriend's sleeve but as soon as the conversation pauses he forces himself in. "We need to get going now, Blaine." It is stern but Kurt's careful not to, in any way, sound desperate.

"Just a few more minutes, babe," and Blaine doesn't mean to be rude but kind of is.

Kurt knows he has an audience and feels himself blush. He absolutely hates that pet name, has vetoed it in favor of slightly less terrible things like lady and porcelain and ranted about it to Blaine once. Concluded the rant with not wanting pet names in front of anybody at all because he's been called names all his life and he just really wants Blaine to call him 'Kurt'. He slinks off, to stand beside Quinn again and stare hard at Blaine who remains oblivious.

Ten minutes later Kurt's struggling to stay angry even though he should be getting more so because Blaine has made no move to detach and go home with him but is acting out something unfathomable and making Puck laugh. Blaine is looking simultaneously foolish and hot doing it. It's all arms and hips and maybe it's something to do with basketball? Kurt thinks. Regardless, Kurt was a little bit desperate when he first decided it was time to go and ten minutes of staring at his boyfriend has not helped.

He changes tact and begins to move in Blaine's direction, stopped only momentarily by Quinn who looks at him with an arched brow as if to warn him about bickering. As if Quinn has any authority on the matter. Kurt just gives her a smile and walks pointedly over to Blaine.

This time, Blaine isn't so slow on the uptake and knows when Kurt comes to stand beside him that he's been talking too long. Blaine gives him his best dopey smile and turns to him, seemingly reluctant to be leaving the conversation, Kurt steps up to him before her can speak, moving close and the conversations around them – all five conversations – stop as everyone thinks for just a moment that they're going to kiss or fight or something. But Kurt's doesn't like to be showy with Blaine, he doesn't know why, but he likes to keep that intimacy just between them. Doesn't kiss him or fight him but leans forward close enough to whisper so no one else can hear.

"Blaine Warbler, I was so hoping to have you home alone with me by now and it's really off putting that you'd so obviously rather be talking sports instead of making out with me…" he lets it hang and processes the loud laugh that had escaped Blaine's lips at his own strange pet name being spoken in his ear, at the memory of being kissed against the car. And then silence and Kurt wonders if he's said something wrong because they don't talk like this, not really, maybe only by accident when everything else is fuzzy from heat and need and even then it's garbled nonsense.

Everyone else is being quiet, too. There's no way they heard but they're intrigued and staring and Kurt can feel his face turning red as he steps back and finds the courage to look at Blaine, ready to find him laughing or staring or looking concerned. Isn't quite ready for dilated pupils and a tightened jaw and for a fleeting second he thinks Blaine's angry and is baffled as to why but then finds Blaine's hand grabbing his and Blaine's saying goodbye for the both of them and dragging him towards where he parked. Kurt lets them get a fair distance away, waits for the sound of conversation behind him to start up again before he grins and squeezes Blaine's hand back, butterflies and adrenaline making him dizzy.

He doesn't think he'll ever get over that he can do this to anyone, let alone Blaine.

Still, he has to point out, ruin the quiet, simmering heat between them, "Blaine, you don't even know where I parked," because Blaine is kind of walking him in the wrong direction.

The sound that escapes Blaine is part growl and part groan and definitely something Kurt's getting used to hearing because it's a bit tortured and Kurt has to laugh at that, earn himself a grin from Blaine who seems to have forgotten all about sports and remembered his boyfriend all in a rush.

"It's not like we need to drive there together," Kurt presses, trying, even while laughing at him, to ease Blaine pain. Blaine's eyes just narrow and Kurt wonders. "It's not like anything could have happened in the car."

Another growl and Kurt is redefining his standards for what Blaine is like desperate. They've never really made out in the car, never done more than hold hands and press chaste kisses and suddenly Kurt has no idea why.

Blaine knows that it's a little bit because he worries what would happen if people saw. Mostly it's because he worries about what would happen if they found somewhere dark and alone and were sure they couldn't be interrupted.

"What were you going to do to me in the car?" Kurt asks in a small voice, genuinely curious and also very turned on.

In a parking lot, at 4 in the afternoon.

Blaine's torn – and his expression makes that fact clear – between just getting to Kurt's house as quickly as possible and having this conversation here and getting Kurt into his car. Then they can go anywhere.

It's a stupid thought and he shakes it away, glancing around and deciding one quick public display of affection—not that there's anyone around—is going to have to suffice for the ten agonizing minutes of driving alone to come. He pulls Kurt in, his hands slipping around his hips and into the belt loops of his pants. His mouth swallowing the gasp of surprise and then pressing hard against Kurt's. Rarely do they rush this part, content to proceed by small increments from the press of lips to the press of tongues but this time Blaine is hungry and his tongue is tracing, lapping, pressing until Kurt sighs again and kisses him back. They pull away a little bit breathless and grinning, remembering to look around to see if they've been caught by friends or just an outraged shopper but still there's no one in sight.

"I'll meet you at yours," Blaine mumbles, still staring at Kurt's mouth, a hand coming up to thread his fingers through Kurt's hair, caressing and convincing Kurt to lean into the touch. "And when Finn comes home and interrupts us maybe we can go for a drive?"

He sounds nervous asking and Kurt wonders exactly what he's thinking, wonders if it's anything like what he's imagining could happen between them in a car. "I'd like that," he settles for saying, pushing Blaine away at the hip and starting to walk backwards towards his own car. He bites back the urge to call him Blaine Warbler again because if he's not careful that word is going to become a beacon for sass and boldness and goodness knows what else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:** I'm so sorry this one is a bit later than what you were expecting i went to uni today (I'm on a research trip to London) and they expected me to do science and stuff...crazy, right? Anyway, here it is, hope you enjoyed it. As always, thank you so much to everyone reviewing. This one's the ever so slightly angsty one (offset by a bucket load of fluff, don't you worry).

**The Third Time**

The third time Kurt calls him Blaine Warbler it's because he's spent hours pondering how to ask his boyfriend to prom and his mind just keeps coming back to this. Bold and sassy and they are so, so in love. Kurt's pretty sure of that though he hasn't found the right moment to say it. So they go out for dinner and it's perfect and Kurt lets it play out exactly as he has rehearsed in his head a thousand times, asks Blaine for his hand across the table and Blaine complies, unhesitatingly. Calls him Blaine Warbler and tries not to react when Blaine's eyes widen and he smiles at him and just finishes: "Will you go to junior prom with me?"

And then the script deviates and it's the beginning of a devastating week that makes them both stronger and wiser and pushes them a little bit further in love. By Sunday they're both emotionally spent and when Burt walks past the door to his son's bedroom and peeks in, they're cuddled against the pillows, wrapped around each other like that's all they have and watching a movie with glazed over eyes. Later that night, when they wake up and realize it's past curfew and they don't care, realize that Burt is still out with Carole and that Finn has locked himself inside his room, they spend over an hour sprawled across the blankets, kissing and pressing, letting their hands wander, slowly building and this time they talk.

It begins with apologies about mistakes neither one really made and when Kurt presses a kiss, too sloppy, and Blaine realizes he's on the brink of tears again, he hates it, spares a moment to hate everything about all of it and then lets it go and shifts the conversation to them. Spends ten minutes, tracing skin with his mouth and whispering how much he loves it, how badly he wants Kurt and can't believe talking about this was awkward two weeks ago because now it's perfect. He coaxes Kurt's shirt off at some point and would happily spend the rest of the night mapping that new territory except Kurt gets bold again, whispers just his name in his ear and rolls them over, pulling Blaine's own shirt over his head and settling over him to talk in gasps about Blaine's hair and hands and arms and smile and everything else he can think of.

When it gets too much, Blaine pulls Kurt's mouth back up to his and instead of pulling away like he has a hundred times, Blaine presses his body flush to Kurt's, arching up and making sure Kurt feels him. They've gotten off together like this twice now. Twice in a few short days and the first time was awkward and stuttering and strange and the second was just hot and desperate and now they both just want it again. They don't know what stopped them from going all the way all those times before, what vestige of control they'd held at and refused to give up but watching each other, touching and feeling and hearing each other come undone completely was so much better than the alternative: holding back and sneaking home to jerk off and imagine.

So now they fall into the usual rhythm – legs tangled and lips against lips smothering any sound loud enough to potentially reach Finn – but they know they won't stop. It's not like either of the other times and Kurt has to bite down on his lip to stop from saying 'I love you' because that would just be so cliché and he'd never forgive himself.

Afterwards though, when Blaine is trying to ignore the potential trouble he's in for breaking curfew, Kurt's still biting his lip. Blaine's staring at him, looking like he'd be content to lie like this forever, both of them resting on their sides to stare across the few inches they've allowed between their bodies. Kurt sighs. Blaine reaches out of habit to brush the stray hair from his eyes and Kurt manages to catch his hand and press a kiss to his palm.

Kurt speaks in hushed tones once he realizes Blaine's stretching himself out, really, properly, getting ready to leave now. "I've been meaning to tell you," he pauses because he hadn't meant to start it like that. Though it's true. "I love you," he finishes simply.

Blaine's eyes go wide a second before his lips curl into arguably the biggest grin possible. Any doubts Kurt had about saying it out loud, about saying it now, disappear and he smiles back.

"Really?" Blaine asks and it's rhetorical but Kurt answers anyway.

"Yeah."

"Good." Blaine raises up on an elbow and leans across to kiss him and Kurt takes a moment to remember it all because this is an important moment, he thinks. When Blaine pulls back and says, "I love you, too," Kurt's not quite expecting it and forgets to breathe. Blaine laughs at that and kisses him again before rolling off the bed and waiting for Kurt to get up and walk him downstairs to the front door.

_Oh my god the fluffy, fluffy, kinda angsty post-prom thing I wrote...and yeah, I wrote it right after Prom so the 'I love yous' are completely AU. Sorry. Hope you liked it. Two more to go unless I get really inspired and think of a time Kurt doesn't call him Blaine Warbler._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **So the posting by increments has failed, I've decided. I feel too mean and I now know heaps of you are dodging it because of it's WIP status. So here...have parts 4 and 5 at once. And surprise part 6 in which the tables are turned. That's all I'm saying about part 6. Oh and this makes the first few parts look very unfluffy...bald, even. FLUFF. You've been warned. But also...porny. Finally. Huzzuh? Reviews are love, as always. Hope you've enjoyed this giant fluffy ball of fluff.

**The Fourth Time**

The forth time he calls him Blaine Warbler it's because he has had enough of waiting and strongly suspects Blaine's only waiting for him and now he wants to be bold and flirtatious and break the tension just a little. They're on his bed, again, and it's been months since they started dating and Kurt knows they've gotten off together six times now. Six times. Some of those times shirts were lost. There was that one time against the door of Blaine's bedroom. The time they laughed so hard because Finn very nearly caught them that they had to stop for well over half an hour. The Sunday after prom where it was different and more but not on a physical level.

And of course that very first time where it moved from holding back to giving in and Kurt has since realized that perhaps that only happened because Blaine had been reasonably powerless to stop it because Kurt had just kind of pounced on him and it had been so, so fast that he's not sure Blaine had the chance to even think 'slow and steady' let alone enforce it.

Six times with subtle variations and today Kurt wants more. On a physical level. Because they're still holding back and he's positive, absolutely sure, that Blaine must want more, too. And Kurt's kind of tempted to ask but doesn't know how and doesn't really know what for and here they are again, Blaine's big house empty for the weekend, his big bed already with pillows out of place and the sheets rumpled and both boys looking red in the cheeks, their hair disheveled.

This time they started with a disagreement about lunch. They had the day together at Blaine's and it was after one and they were both hungry. Blaine wanted pizza, Kurt wanted to cook. They'd argued the pros and cons and Kurt had tried to bargain his way to victory and Blaine had decided they should do both and at some point Kurt had decided it was actually all a criticism of his cooking abilities and had taken offense, mostly in jest, but that had made Blaine back down quickly.

Kurt had kissed him to say thank you and, perhaps, just a little to show off the joys of winning and Blaine hadn't let him pull back. Hands in his hair and down his back, purposely getting him hot and bothered and in no time at all they'd both managed to forget lunch and, with only a few stumbles into walls, had made it to Blaine's bedroom.

And they fall into the usual routine of breathless sounds punctuated by giggles when clothes catch awkwardly or the bed creaks and their hands wander and grab and press and when Blaine kisses him hard on the mouth, Kurt wonders whether Blaine is capable of doing just this, only this, over and over forever. He pulls away, arching his head into the bed and angling his hips up to make them both groan as his hands grab at Blaine's hips and move him, rolling and capturing Blaine beneath his body as he straddles over his stomach and rocks back and down on purpose.

Blaine bucks and, as always, it is tempting to just keep going like that but damn it Kurt wants more. He pulls back with a rueful smile, mostly to himself, as he moves to balance his weight on his hands and knees and bends his neck to kiss Blaine from there, liking the control and the freedom to move afforded him and taking advantage of it, sliding his mouth down Blaine's neck seconds later.

Blaine bucks up again but Kurt's long legs keep him too far away for any sort of friction and Blaine whines at that then opens his eyes and throws Kurt a questioning, pleading look.

Kurt still doesn't really know what he wants to do. Though, there are options, options that he has thought about. A lot. Some are distant, crazy things that he's definitely not ready for but there are so many touches, so many tastes that he's considering now. His mind evidently drifts because Blaine's huffing and looking up at him pointedly and appearing none too pleased.

Actually, Blaine's under the impression that Kurt's a little bored. Then Kurt blushes when Blaine says, "What's up, Kurt?"

And he's asking before he can stop himself, "Why don't we ever do more than this?"

He's so used to using 'more' to describe everything else when he's thinking about it that he doesn't think to clarify it for Blaine until, still beneath him, lying there against rumpled dark sheets with shoulders bracketed by Kurt's hands and hips by Kurt's knees, Blaine cocks his head and arches an eyebrow.

Kurt really isn't keen to clarify but Blaine's expression is drifting from confused to concerned so really Kurt has to say something. What's more, it looks like Blaine's thinking about how to wriggle away and that's the opposite of what Kurt wants. "I just mean – this is nice, really nice – but why don't we ever do _more_?"

Blaine is, perhaps, exaggerating how lost he is in the conversation as the gears of his mind turn, trying to catch up with Kurt and trying not to jump to the conclusion that Kurt wants the same 'more' as him. "Like…"

What is he meant to say? _Why haven't I seen you naked? Why haven't you seen me? Or at least in underwear? And you never let your hands touch me where I really want them to touch me? Not even a little bit by accident? _

And then there's the rest, the fantasies Kurt gets off to the quickest because he always thinks he could so easily do it for real. _Why haven't I had the chance to pin you down and do exactly what we've been doing but naked. Properly naked and hot and a little bit sweaty and maybe under the sheets. Or maybe not under the sheets. And I want to put my mouth all over you. Not just your face and neck but down your chest and play with those little hairs and then I want to put my mouth on your cock. I want you to do all that to me, if you want to. But I kind of want to go down on you more. And I want to actually see you come. Not just your face but all of you, I want to watch it properly. And I want to see your hand around me. And maybe my hand over yours. _

Kurt could go on with his internal monologue of things he can't think without blushing and most certainly, he silently promises himself, isn't about to say out loud but Blaine's stretched up with a hand to caress Kurt's cheek and he looks genuinely worried. Kurt sighs: trust Blaine to get worried instead of turned on.

"Like what?" Blaine asks, sounding all too understanding.

It all just makes Kurt blush harder because Blaine's being an understanding, gorgeous boyfriend and Kurt's just fantasizing about him even though he's right there. _Fine, I'll talk_. But he's adamant that if he somehow ends up blurting out everything he's thinking or is ineloquent or crass – and Blaine has that affect on him sometimes – he will die of embarrassment and that will solve all their problems. Carefully and in a whisper, he says, "I just wonder when I'm going to get to see more of you. Your skin," he clarifies. "And touch –" Oh he should not have started that sentence, "More of you," he finishes, because he has to.

Blaine's staring at him, hungry and Kurt knows that look well by now but isn't used to such intensity, such stillness in him except for the quickened rise and fall of his chest. Hopes to god it's a good thing because he's just accidentally let slip, "And taste, I definitely want to taste more of you."

He's smiling down at Blaine and it's shaky: he's sure Blaine wants the same, sure Blaine's just holding back out of some deluded attempt at being gentlemanly and a good boyfriend but still, he has just said what he has said and Blaine hasn't said anything back.

But then Blaine asks, his own voice low and trembling and now Kurt notices Blaine's fingers are bent into the sheets, holding on. "You're sure?"

Kurt actually rolls his eyes and earns a growl from the boy beneath him and a repeated "You're sure?" And he is so obviously desperate and Kurt suddenly realizes that it's not just Blaine wanting to be this perfect gentleman, it's him knowing that at a certain point that façade is going to be lifted and Kurt's going to see just how out of control he can get and maybe that's why Blaine's been holding back.

The thought actually makes Kurt's eyes flutter closed for a brief second because if out of control, utterly wrecked Blaine isn't the very best of his fantasies, he doesn't know what is and who knew this was exactly how to make it a reality. And he so wants to make it a reality, knows damn well he can because he's uttered a few silly sentences and Blaine's knuckles are white against the sheets.

It's a bizarre little power trip that makes Kurt hot and amazed and spare a thought for the Kurt from a few months ago, Kurt before Blaine. And Blaine is waiting beneath him, teeth clenched, eyes wild and agonized and Kurt grins, high on the knowledge that he did this as he asks, "Are _you_ sure?"

Blaine actually moans. Nothing to muffle it and he forgets to try to curb the volume and Kurt's eyes widen just a little: he remembers Blaine can do exactly the same back to him in terms of wanton desperation and he knows that once the floodgates are open more is not going to be enough and they will be all over each other for a very long time playing out all of his fantasies. And Blaine's. But for now, their first time taking more Kurt just wants him undone. That's what he's really been holding back and so, of course, that's what Kurt wants.

His arms bend and he brings his face down to Blaine's, lets his breath tease at his lips as he looks him in those wild, dark eyes and grins harder. "Blaine Warbler," Kurt begins and even though his voice is breathless and rough it breaks a little of the tension and Blaine stops looking just hungry and smirks – Kurt calling him that has only ever meant good things. "I think I'm gonna rock your world."

Blaine's breath catches as Kurt blushes and a little of the shyness has crept into his voice and he never would have guessed he'd be the one to make the first move on this. There's an awkward kind of half pause during which Kurt realizes he doesn't actually know what to do and Blaine just grins at him. Then Blaine's wriggling onto his elbows and kissing Kurt above him, still smiling against his lips.

He mumbles something like, "Just go for it," and then his hands are drifting down Kurt's back, a little harder than usual, grabbing his ass and that's a bit new, and pulling him down flush against him.

Mouths hungry and wet and everything so hot and they're both blushing beneath the flush they've already worked up and within minutes – short, fast minutes – Kurt's shocked to find his hands hooked beneath Blaine's shoulders and their bodies rutting hopelessly and Blaine's making that little whimpering sound that Kurt is starting to suspect means he's close.

Kurt whines and Blaine's lips move from sucking at his jaw to swallow the sound and Blaine doesn't open his eyes, just presses harder, bucking desperately while Kurt rushes himself because this was not the plan. Somehow he gets his mouth away from Blaine's, skirts it down to kiss at the base of the other boy's neck just wet and open as he wriggles his body a few inches down. Somehow he nudges a leg further between Blaine's – and that accidently pulls another groan from both of them. Somehow he gets his hands between them, pawing at where Blaine is now achingly hard through the denim and then deciding that as remarkable as that feels he wants more.

Deft, determined fingers and he has stopped noticing the sounds and the movements and his mouth is just resting, breathing hard against Blaine's skin; he's just fixated on getting these jeans open. Shouts something victorious as he drags the zip down and Blaine's ass raises inches off the mattress beneath him and now Kurt does hear him, pulls back from where, at some point, he's left bite marks and looks at Blaine as he gasps out Kurt's name again.

Eyes wild, hair curled with sweat, cheeks red and mouth hanging open around Kurt's name, again and again and faintly Kurt realizes it might be a bit of a warning but he can't imagine why. His hands push his jeans down just a little and then move and it should be tentative but it's not, he just wants to feel and knows he is just as desperate at Blaine, maybe worse, but can't give a fuck when his fingers wrap around the most definite proof of it all.

Blaine's cock is hard and hot through the thin cotton of his underwear and not at all unlike Kurt's but it's a weird, dissociative feeling and this is Blaine under his hands. _Blaine. _

And Blaine is whimpering like Kurt's never heard him and tense beneath him and his eyes are pleading as his hips buck and then something shivers through him and Kurt's eyes go wide with surprise as Blaine's face contorts – Kurt knows that look – and his eyes slam shut and his head thrashes to the side. His hips bucking up and the length of him slipping beneath Kurt's hand, more friction, and he yelps out a "Fuck," and then it's just back to Kurt's name, over and over as he comes and Kurt fingers press over him throughout.

When Blaine sinks back onto the mattress and Kurt pulls his hand away, suddenly awkward at the feeling of the cotton turning wetter and hotter, it takes him less time than Blaine to realize what just happened. Then Kurt's laughing, trying hard to stifle the giggles because when Blaine manages to open his eyes and wipe the blissed out grin from his face he probably won't like being laughed at.

And Kurt's now achingly hard and he can kind of understand why just fingertips touching sent his adorable hot boyfriend over the edge. He's shifting, knelt beside Blaine's prone body, to try to relieve some of the pressure in his still done up jeans when Blaine says, gravelly and still breathless, "I don't think I've ever come like that," and it sounds like awe and Kurt's tempted to ask him 'Like what?' but he knows and really just wants to get on with it.

Blaine's eyes finally open and it's at the lack of response because he's still just a little worried that Kurt will freak out, that he can't be lucky enough to have Kurt like this, not yet. Except Kurt's beaming at him and wearing a self-satisfied smirk and Blaine knows how fast he just came and how embarrassed he should feel except Kurt tips himself forward, onto hands and knees beside his boyfriend and leans down for another kiss, deep and long and clearly still desperate.

"Undo your pants," Blaine mumbles against Kurt's lips.

Kurt just smiles. Again and mumbles back, "Lazy," as one of his hands leaves the bed and makes quick work of his button and fly, wriggling his hips to coax his jeans down just a little, enough to grant Blaine access.

"Efficient," Blaine's quipping back as his hand stretches out caressing over Kurt's ribs and then knuckles over his stomach, through his shirt and Blaine wishes it wasn't there, then down to run a finger back and forth over the waistband of tight little black boxer briefs. "You're not gonna last," Blaine says and it's a bit of a challenge but mostly just a statement of fact.

Kurt doesn't care, kisses harder and tries to move his body to align with Blaine's hand. He finds his boyfriend compliant, both with tongue and fingers and then whatever last corner of his brain was operating, keeping up the banter, keeping the kiss rhythmic, shuts down because Blaine isn't just palming at him, he's sliding his hand past the waistband, shoving it down and out of the way and wrapping his hand tightly around Kurt's length, fisting him and stroking and Kurt thought he was a little better mentally prepared for this than Blaine but he hadn't counted on this boldness, nor the explosion of sensation to feel Blaine's skin on his.

Something low and guttural slips past his lips and his arms almost give out, only the knowledge that should he collapse, Blaine will have to stop, keeping him on his hands and knees as his boyfriend strokes him. Blaine's matching the motion of his hand to the harsh caress of his tongue in Kurt's mouth and it's all just way too much, more than Kurt could ever have hoped for and he doesn't even want to try to hold back, lets his hips thrust forward and he gasps around Blaine's name and bites down on Blaine's lip between his and _oh fuck_, Blaine just did something fantastic with his thumb, swiping it up and across and around and then again and again and Kurt shatters with a ragged keening cry, thrusting into Blaine's hand as Blaine kisses at his neck, squeezing tight around his cock until it's over and Kurt's collapsed off to the side on his back, breathing heavy.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fifth Time**

The fifth time he calls him Blaine Warbler it's because it's his pet name for Blaine, their pet name and not for anyone else to hear. And it has nothing to do with Rachel anymore. After collapsing on his back, sheets stained between them, Kurt might have fallen asleep, or just forgotten how to think for a few minutes. When he does open his eyes and turn his head, Blaine is on his side, all the way across the bed with his head propped up on his elbow, grinning at him.

"Hi Beautiful," is the first thing that slips from Blaine's lips and it automatically makes Kurt frown a little because still Blaine persists with pet names, even when Kurt asks him not to. Though, the way he says it, the way he obviously means it, what they just did... And to be honest they're both so sated and messy and just a little bit in awe of what just happened that Kurt struggles to really mind at all.

Whispers back, blushing, "Hi."

"Was that okay?" Blaine asks, real concern in his voice and Kurt wants to call him adorable but then Blaine says, "I know it was really fast but you kind of surprised me and—"

Kurt cuts him off with his mouth, leaning across, doing his best to avoid the wet spot on the sheets and still blushing at the thought of it. After a minute's kissing, Blaine only trying to talk to him twice, Kurt decides the best way to avoid the messed sheets is to straddle Blaine's waist and does so, earning a quiet moan from the boy now beneath him again. He pulls back to sit there with his hands against Blaine's chest. "Blaine Warbler," he breathes out, voice equal parts heated and sassy and scratchy, "I just rocked your world."


	6. Chapter 6

**The One Time The Tables Turn. **

There is a flourish of black suits and scattered raindrops, a bright red umbrella and then sodden scarves yanked from their necks, all this followed by the overly aggressive flurry of burgundy leaves, chasing them obstinately into the hotel foyer.

Then laughter in the elevator, uncontrollable giggles that has them bent at the waist and breathless and then silenced with a hard kiss that has Kurt bracing himself against the mirrored wall, breathless and kissing back with everything he has and unbelievably happy.

They stumble through the double doors of their suite, hand in hand as they take a moment to turn their grins on the bed and the wine and the fluffy bathrobes laid out for them.

Blaine draws Kurt to him, eyes shifting focus, smile still there and his breath catching as he pulls an errant leaf from the very must destroyed hairdo of the man in front of him.

Then he kisses him, not so hard, because now they have time and privacy. Just letting his mouth settle exactly how it usually does and letting his tongue caress and dip, tasting and coaxing Kurt's body to melt into his. A sigh and a whimper and Kurt licks behind his front teeth and catches him with hands at his waist as Blaine leans in out of practice and instinct.

When they pull apart it's only what's needed to breathe and stare, arms happily wrapped around each other, knees knocking.

"Kurt," Blaine pauses, breathless, hands holding tight at Kurt's waist, then his hips, then interlacing their fingers. Squeezing his hands tight as though if he weren't so busy being atrociously happy he'd be trying to hold on forever.

Wonderment and playfulness creeping into his voice and his eyes, but really, mostly awe, Blaine says, "Kurt Warbler." And then, for a moment, his grin is too broad to talk through and he can feel Kurt pressed against him, head to toe, warm and familiar and smelling like the rain. "We just got married."

* * *

><p><em>All done. Tell me that was the fluffiest thing you've ever read! Love the reviews guys! Thank you so very much every single person who takes the time to send me something constructive or lovely!<em>


End file.
